


Our Yugyeommie

by Wheres_my_badger



Series: Little Adventures [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag as I go, Little!Yugyeom, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Teddy Bears, Yugyeom!centric, actually, all of them are protective of Gyeom, all that, another one yay, but Jinyoung is more, but just a little bit, probably, protective jinyoung, yugyeom is the maknae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: "Yugyeom didn’t know if the others noticed. He himself had taken a while to notice it, and even when he did he’d taken a while to actually understand it. So he hoped the others hadn’t noticed yet."ORYugyeom is sure that if he tries enough he won't be a little anymore. (He's wrong, but it's ok)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.  
> I had this lying around for a long time, because I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it or not. But now, here it is. Hope you like it!

Yugyeom didn’t know if the others noticed. He himself had taken a while to notice it, and even when he did he’d taken a while to actually understand it. So he hoped the others hadn’t noticed yet. Actually, he hoped they’d never notice, because honestly, it was pretty embarrassing, from Yugyeom’s point of view.

In everyone’s eyes, for some reason, Yugyeom wasn’t very affectionate. It was probably because he was never one to let the others coddle him. He wasn’t that big on skinship, either, despite being the maknae, so he hardly ever got cuddles and hugs from the other members. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want it. He did. He liked being coddled and he liked cuddling and being hugged. But he was also embarrassed about liking it, so he pretended he didn’t and pushed the others away. So he knew it was his fault that he passed such an image, of someone who didn’t like contact, and that it was unfair for him to demand that his hyungs do that to him despite the image he passed, and usually it didn’t bother him.

But there were some days when he just… he just really wanted attention from the others, and cuddles and hugs and kisses. It took him a while to notice this because he never thought about it at the time he was feeling it. He’d just go up to one of the members and sit close to them, waiting for them to hug him and care for him. He’d get angry when they didn’t, and stomp off, leaving behind, inevitably, a very confused member. Afterwards, once his craving for attention passed, he’d remember it, but he didn’t really understand what happened in his head to make him do that, so he simply ignored it and moved on.

Something else about Yugyeom was… he worked really hard to seem mature and adult-like in front of his hyungs. Since the beginning he’d avoided acting too childish, avoided running around with Bambam or doing anything that, in his eyes, would make him look like a kid. But sometimes, just like he’d get the urge to cuddle and be coddled, he felt the need to run around and giggle and play. And when he felt this need he never thought much about it, he just did it. He never really noticed that either. It was only when it began happening more often that he began to pay more attention to it, since it was sometimes caught on camera and he could re-watch it. And that’s when he found the ddlb community. 

To say Yugyeom was terrified was an understatement. The idea that he was like those people sounded crazy. He didn’t want diapers, or a crib, or warm bottles of milk, he just wanted a few cuddles now and then, and maybe someone to play around with him sometimes. But then again, he felt a connection with the description. His want for attention and affection usually came accompanied by a feeling of being small. The way he played in some of their videos was far more childish than the way the others played. And while he was opposed to wearing diapers, he noticed he wasn’t that opposed to the idea of having a pacifier. Which just made him panic more, because what? He was 19 years old, for fuck’s sake. He shouldn’t want a pacifier.

But what terrified him the most was the fact that he apparently had gone, more than once, into what he found out was called ‘little space’ around his band mates. And it made him physically sick to think of the consequences if they had noticed. He would be forever mocked, or they might be disgusted, or find him creepy. He probably deserved all three, for being like this, but he was selfish, he didn’t want that.

So he did his best to hide that part of himself, not only from his members, but from himself too. He started recognizing the signs of his little space. He’d feel the urge to be coddled and he’d hide in his room, instead, distracting himself with online games and such. He’d start being picky with his food, so he pushed it away, claiming that he wasn’t hungry and would eat a bit later. He would feel the urge to play, so he pretended to be bored by the others joking around. And he’d avoid Jinyoung. And this was, probably, what led to the event that had them all finding out about Yugyeom’s secret.

As soon as Yugyeom started learning about little space in general and his little space in particular, he noticed that the member around whom his slips happened the most was Jinyoung. The maknae didn’t want to think much about the reason, so he just resorted to avoiding the older. It worked for about a week, before a very disgruntled Jinyoung came to him, asking him if he’d done something wrong or gone too far with a joke. Yugyeom had felt his heart clench, and honestly he wanted to cry, but he held it in and denied, apologizing to the older and making up an excuse about being tired.

After their little chat, Yugyeom didn’t have the heart to avoid Jinyoung anymore, and the older was being way gentler than he’d ever been. His jokes died down, giving place to just a little bit of teasing, which was more on the cute side than anything else. He also started taking more care of Yugyeom, making sure the maknae ate and rested enough, and it was all making Yugyeom’s life really fucking hard. Because he often found himself feeling and acting childish around the older, and it showed, despite him trying hard to hide it. And Yugyeom was starting to panic with this situation. He could see the others had already noticed something of weird going on. He could feel their eyes on him from time to time. He just wished they wouldn’t figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugyeom’s hopes of the others not noticing died the day they were given plush toys. The toys weren’t a problem themselves. The problem was that Jinyoung turned to Yugyeom, mocking the younger through the toy, and Yugyeom didn’t even have a chance to think ‘oh fuck’ before he dropped deep into headspace.

After that his afternoon was good. Jinyoung played with him and the plush toys for a while, then Mark had cuddled with Yugyeom, at the maknae’s request, and Bambam had let the younger play on his phone. It was all great for the maknae. The others, though, were absolutely confused. Not that Yugyeom was annoying or a problem. It was just weird to see the maknae asking for cuddles and stuff like that. And Yugyeom seemed so… childish. They could all see that everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one said anything. Until it was time to go home.

The seven boys pilled up on the van, and as the car started moving, Mark turned back to ask for Bambam’s portable charger, and his eyes widened. Yugyeom was leaning against the car window, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open, and… he had his thumb in his mouth.

“Uhn, is Gyeom sucking on his thumb?”

The eldest asked no one in particular. This made every one turn to the maknae, who didn’t even seem to notice anything. His eyes were almost closing, although he was clearly trying to stay awake.

“Oh, cute!”

Said Youngjae, as Bambam and Jackson giggled.

“Why is he doing that? He’s been weird the whole day…”

Said Jaebum. Then the car jumped, having passed too fast on a speeding bump, and Yugyeom’s eyes snapped open. The maknae looked around, eyes wide and thumb still in his mouth. Mark saw his lower lip begin to tremble, and almost panicked, before Jinyoung controlled the situation.

“Yah, you’re scaring him. Just mind your own business, guys.”

Said the boy, pulling Yugyeom closer. The last thing Mark saw before turning back around was the maknae burying his face on the older’s neck.

 

If Jinyoung was being honest, he was as surprised as the rest of his group at the youngest’s actions. Yugyeom had always, even before they debuted, made a point of avoiding looking like a child. He’d put on this mature guy mask and go around as if nothing bothered him, rarely letting the others see his sensitive and childish side. And although deep down they all knew Yugyeom was quite childish – more than it would be considered normal, even –, it was so rare for him to let them see this side of him that they often forgot about this aspect of the maknae. So, yeah, it was a shock to see Yugyeom giggling as Jinyoung talked to him through a plush toy.

But when the younger started acting childish that day, the only thing on Jinyoung’s mind, while the others were eyeing Yugyeom as if he was some kind of rare animal, was to protect the boy. He didn’t know why. The situation was weird, really weird, but Yugyeom looked so vulnerable that Jinyoung felt the need to care for him, protect him.

So, when he saw Yugyeom’s bottom lip start to tremble on the van, he immediately pulled the younger closer, trying to dispel the source of the boy’s discomfort. Which happened to be the other boys. He knew Jaebum wanted to scold him for talking like that, but thankfully the older simply sighed and turned around, leaving Yugyeom and Jinyoung alone.

Truth be told, the image of Yugyeom with his thumb on his mouth, curled up on Jinyoung’s chest, made the older’s heart beat faster. It was a reminder, to Jinyoung, of how cute Yugyeom actually was, despite being the tallest member of Got7. And the boy’s expression was so peaceful, which was such a rare expression on any of their faces that Jinyoung just wanted that moment to last forever.

He knew they would have to talk to Yugyeom, eventually, to understand what had happened, because that clearly wasn’t something Yugyeom would do normally. But he wanted to keep the maknae like this for as long as possible. And that’s how he ended up carrying the boy, several inches taller than him, up the stairs, because Yugyeom had fallen asleep against his chest. 

Jinyoung could feel the others’ eyes on him. In their defence, the scene was quite a bizarre one. Firstly, Yugyeom was sucking on his thumb. Secondly, Jinyoung was willingly carrying the maknae, something he’d never even tried to do before. And lastly, Yugyeom let him. Yugyeom, who shied away from skinship and things that, in his eyes, made him look childish and needy. Yugyeom, who was even more scared of looking like a kid in front of Jinyoung than of anyone else.

He ignored all of them, though, and took Yugyeom to his room, just mumbling a good night to the others before closing the door. He then carefully lay Yugyeom down on his bed with a bit of difficulty. After he’d undressed the younger, leaving him in his underwear and shirt, Jinyoung headed to his bathroom to get ready to bed.

In the way back to his room, his eyes met a plush toy he used to keep on his bed. He pondered for a second before retrieving the toy and taking to bed with him. He carefully slid under the covers next to Yugyeom, gently putting the plush toy under the maknae’s arm and smiling as the younger pulled the toy closer to his chest. And he fell asleep like that, smiling as felt Yugyeom’s breath against his neck.

 

Yugyeom woke up feeling confused. He felt comfortable and he knew he was on a bed, but the last thing he remembered… Yugyeom froze. His eyes widened and he shot up, taking his thumb from his mouth and letting the plush toy that had been in his arms fall, as well as startling Jinyoung awake. He looked around, noticing he was on Jinyoung’s room and that the boy was by his side, trying to properly open his eyes as he recovered from the scare Yugyeom had surely given him.

Yugyeom felt his breath quicken and he brought his knees up, burying his face in them. Fuck, what had he done? He could vaguely remember the events of the previous day, but he wished he didn’t. He’d tried so hard to hide it, and now everyone would know. Everyone would… Yugyeom felt a hand on his shoulder and his thoughts stopped.

“Gyeom. Gyeom, look at me, please.” Yugyeom didn’t want to. He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. But as that wasn’t an option, he looked up, scared of what he’d find in Jinyoung’s eyes. Surprisingly, Jinyoung was looking at him with worry. “Are you ok? You seem a bit… unh, anxious.”

“I’m okay.”

Mumbled Yugyeom. He wasn’t okay. His heart was beating like it wanted to burst through his chest.

“If this is about yesterday… we didn’t mind, Gyeom. None of the boys minded, and neither did I.”

Jinyoung’s tone was soft, as if he feared scaring the maknae.

“You… I… You weren’t… you weren’t supposed to know…”

Yugyeom trailed off.

“What, exactly, weren’t we supposed to know? Cuz, like… we are all kind of confused.”

Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung. The boy was the most present one on his memories of the previous day, and he was probably the one who carried Yugyeom to bed. Maybe… maybe he wouldn’t hate Yugyeom?

“I-I’m a Little.”

There was a second of silence. Yugyeom didn’t know what he was expecting at his declaration. Probably thunder or some natural disaster, because that’s what this secret felt like to him, but really, there was only silence. And Jinyoung’s frown.

“A little what?”

Yugyeom almost wanted to laugh at the question. But mostly he just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

“Just a Little. It’s… sometimes I feel small and childish, and I… it’s just…”

Yugyeom could feel his face reddening. He didn’t know how to explain this without it seeming weird or creepy, so he just gave up and hid his face in his knees once again. There was more silence. Then Jinyoung spoke up.

“Ok… what about I look it up? Would that be better?” Yugyeom knew there was no way he’d get out of telling Jinyoung, one way or another. This, at least, didn’t involve Yugyeom stumbling on his words as he tried to explain something he didn’t even want to acknowledge. So he nodded, looking up. Jinyoung smiled. “Ok. I’ll do that. Uhn, just so you know, though… the others might be a bit curious too. I mean, you were sucking on your thumb yesterday.”

Yugyeom knew he was red from head to toe.

“Oh, gods, why?”

“It’s gonna be ok, Gyeom. Now c’mon, breakfast is probably ready.”

 

Surprisingly, the others didn’t question Yugyeom. He and Jinyoung had entered the kitchen and all eyes had turned to the maknae, making him blush. Jackson had opened his mouth to say something, but then Jinyoung had shoved Yugyeom forward, complaining about being hungry, and the others had laughed and gone back to eating.

Throughout the day, Yugyeom noticed the others were dying to ask him about the previous day. But every time one of them approached him, Jinyoung did something to divert attention, and honestly, Yugyeom was so glad he could kiss Jinyoung. Actually, he always wanted to kiss Jinyoung, but that really wasn’t the point right now. He already had to face one of his secrets, and that was enough.

 

When they went back to the dorm that night, everyone went on to do their own things and Yugyeom headed to his room. He was anxious, wondering if Jinyoung had already read anything. If the older was disgusted, if he was trying to find a kind way of telling Yugyeom he needed a psychiatrist, or if he just hadn’t read anything at all. He knew Jinyoung hadn’t really had the time to read, but still, he wondered.

About one hour and a half after Yugyeom had laid on his bed someone entered the room. He sat up quickly when he noticed it was Jinyoung.

“Hyung.”

He said. He feared saying anything else. Jinyoung smiled. Was that a good sign?

“Hey. Uhn, I wanted to talk to you. Do you… can you come to my room?”

Yugyeom swallowed and stood up, following the older. Once in Jinyoung’s room they sat on the older’s bed, the door locked behind them.

“So. I looked it up.”

Yugyeom searched Jinyoung’s eyes. He didn’t seem disgusted, but Yugyeom couldn’t really read people that well.

“Oh.”

Jinyoung giggled at the maknae’s eloquent answer.

“So, you’re a Little. I know what it means in general but… what does it mean to you?”

Yugyeom tilted his head, and Jinyoung could have squealed at how adorable he looked.

“I… I don’t think I understand your question, hyung.”

Jinyoung laughed.

“It’s just… I found the concept very sweet. It seems nice. And I wanted to know what you’re like in Little space. How old you are, what you like. You know, stuff like that.”  
Yugyeom’s eyes widened.

“Y-you don’t find it weird?”

This possibility, of Jinyoung not minding him being a little, had never crossed Yugyeom’s mind.

“Of course not. Why would I?”

Jinyoung was frowning.

“It’s… It’s weird. You really don’t hate me?”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, Gyeom! Of course not! Baby, I could never hate you.”

Neither of them mentioned the nickname. Yugyeom just smiled, before throwing himself on Jinyoung’s arms and hugging the older.

“Thank you, hyung, thank you.”

Jinyoung giggled, and hugged back, then let Yugyeom go.

“You’re welcome. Now… c’mon, I’m really curious.”

Yugyeom blushed. But he owned Jinyoung that. And he actually found himself wanting to tell the older.

“I… well, I don’t really know. I never explored it. Yesterday… well yesterday was the first time I really went into little space since I found out about this.”

Jinyoung nodded.

“So… you like playing, you like cuddles and you like stuffed toys.”

“I guess…”

Said Yugyeom. The idea still embarrassed him.

“How old do you think you are?”

Yugyeom shrugged.

“Not sure, but I’d guess, like… less then five?”

Jinyoung smiled and pinched his cheek.

“So cute. Anything else?”

“Don’t think so.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, knowing there was something Yugyeom wasn’t telling him. Yugyeom chewed on his bottom lip. “I… I guess I’d like… I don’t… I’d maybe like to have a paci. Maybe. I don’t know. I’m not sure.”

Jinyoung’s lips formed a perfect ‘O’ shape and Yugyeom blushed.

“Aigoo, that’s so cute! Really? Have you had one before?”

Yugyeom almost laughed at Jinyoung’s eagerness, but he was too embarrassed to actually laugh.

“I-I’ve never tried, it’s just a thought I had when I found out about this.”

Jinyoung squealed. Then Yugyeom giggled at the older and Jinyoung bit on his bottom lip.

“Can… can we try, like… would you like to go on little space, like, with me taking care of you?” Yugyeom’s mouth fell open. He stared at Jinyoung, who was blushing. “Ok, it was stupid, forget I said anyt…”

“You would?” This shut Jinyoung up. “Do you… would you want to do that?”

Asked Yugyeom. He was red, too, now.

“I would.”

Said Jinyoung.

“We… we can try, then.”

Jinyoung smiled like Yugyeom had just told him he’d won the lottery.

“Oh my god, thanks! The day after tomorrow is a free day, what do you say tomorrow night?”

Yugyeom smiled. Jinyoung seemed so excited…

“Ok. Tomorrow night. Hyung… thank you.”

Jinyoung smiled softly.

“You’re welcome. Want to sleep here tonight?”

Yugyeom smiled and nodded, and the two spent another hour talking and laughing until they decided to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
